The Cancer Center is developing a Cancer Data System for the hospitals of Northeast Ohio and is presently accessing about 1/3 of all new cancer admissions. These data will be used as a base for epidemiologic studies. Community out-reach programs include an Information Service, a Transportation Service, At-home Rehabilitation project, development of a terminal care facility, continuing education for physicians, dentists and nurses. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Lipsett, M.B.: Hormones, Nutrition and Cancer. Cancer Res. 35: 3359, 1975. Rose, Mary Ann. "Terminal Care" (letter) American Journal of Nursing, Vol. 73, No. 3 - March 1976.